Not a Hero
by only-one-of-my-kind-7
Summary: Stiles is done. He's tired and he's done. Slight AU. *Trigger warning*


Trigger warning.

I don't own Teen Wolf.

* * *

"I'm not a hero…" Stiles repeated sadly, thoughtfully, as his father made his way through the hallway and down the staircase. Stiles pushed himself heavily off his chair and walk towards his window. He leaned his pounding forehead against the cool glass shutting his eyes and taking a deep shuddering breath. A single tear escaped and fell next to the boys foot.

Stiles didn't know. He didn't know why he climbed out his window. He didn't know why he was walking down the street in his socks. He had no idea why he was making his way to the park.

Actually, that's a lie. He knew exactly why. And that scared him more. He knew exactly why he had climbed out the window. He knew the reason he walked down the street and into the park in socks. He knew the exact reason he was carrying a length of rope and climbing up that tall tree he can remember him and Scott played under when they were kids. Stiles was finished. He was utterly exhausted. He wanted it to end.

However, Stiles knew it wasn't going to end. No body was just going to shake hands and go separate ways. Even if they did, Stiles best friend would still be a freakin' werewolf. And Stiles knew damn well, that fury little problem wasn't going away. No matter how hard he wished.

So yeah, Stiles knew exactly why he was about to do what he was about to do. Sitting about 12 feet in the air on the tree branch Stiles couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt pass over him. Holding the rope, he felt a little sorry for what he was about to do. Not sorry enough to stop him. But sorry enough to make him still and think. Stare blankly ahead and recall the events that brought him to the exact moment.

Suddenly Stiles heard a yell. He instantly snapped out of it and desperately trued to hide the rope. He looked into the distance and saw it. That strawberry blonde hair waving in the wind as the girl he loved came running towards him with a look of anger and sadness. She came to a halt right in front of him, 12 feet down.

"Oh my fucking God Stiles! You are _such_ a goddamn hypocrite! Not just an hour ago you gave me a speech about how death happens to everyone around you. You selfish bastard." There were now tears streaming down her face. "I can't believe you would do this. What about Scott? What about_ your father_? Wha-what… what about me?' She looked into his eyes.

"I'm just done Lydia! I can't take it anymore, okay!?' His breath was coming in gasps. " I just… I need it to be over.'

'What needs to be over Stiles?' Lydia whispered.

"Everything! Just every fucking thing is getting so old. I'm getting so tired. If it doesn't end tonight, it'll end some other night. But it won't be by choice. No. I'll die because some fucking sicko with claws and fangs decided to use me as a chew toy. And Scott will be left with that. My dad will be left with that. Scott will have to explain to my father why there are bite marks on my throat and claw marks on my chest. At least this way… it'll make sense."

"Stiles…' Lydia sobbed.

"NO! Lydia. Alright? I have to do this. You should just leave. Pretend you didn't see me. I left a note. Everything will be fine.' Stiles voice was almost soothing.

"No! Stiles, I can't."

"Why not?" Stiles voice became vicious.

"Because… because I- I love you." The last to words came out in a whisper barley heard by Stiles.

'You… what?' Stiles asked quietly.

"I love you. I always have. Even when I was ignoring you in 3rd grade."

Stiles just sat there, gripping the rope, staring at her expressionless.

"Please, Stiles. Come down."

Stiles just sat thee. For almost five minutes he sat there just staring at her blankly, while she looked back hopefully. Finally he moved. A small jerk at first. Then he started gathering his length of rope. Lydia tensed. He tossed it down. Lydia instantly picked it up, turned and without thought, threw it as far a way a she could. When she turned back Stiles was standing in front of her. Eyes brimming with tears. She embraced him and he hugged tightly back. And Stiles Stilinski did something he hasn't done since the day he mom died. He cried.

* * *

Hey there, as you know it was the Teen Wolf season 2 finale tonight. And this is what i actually though was going to happen for like, five minutes. I actually hate myself for thinking that, too.

So hope you enjoyed this, review please and maybe even check out my other Teen Wolf story: Broken Reality (which I promise will be updated in a day or two).

Thanks!


End file.
